


I'm a Fish!

by Shuichi_Akai



Series: Klabautermann Tales [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Klabautermann, Polar Tang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Akai/pseuds/Shuichi_Akai
Summary: A little girl appears inside of the Polar Tang, confusing the Heart Pirates except for their captain.





	I'm a Fish!

The Heart Pirates stared at the little girl dressed in yellow clothing. It had been a few days since they had stopped at an island and being many feet beneath the surface of the water made it impossible for anyone to sneak aboard. Yet here was a child that appeared around four years old, inside of the Polar Tang, the submarine of a feared Supernova’s crew.

“Umm…” They didn’t want to scare here, in fear of her loud cries alerting their captain of the situation. Those that had been in charge of keeping watch on the submarine would be punished.

Penguin kneeled down so that the girl wouldn’t think he was intimidating “What’s your name?” 

The girl giggled. “I’m a fish!”

The Heart Pirates blinked in confusion. “You can’t be a fish,” Penguin told her softly. “You’re a little girl,”

The girl shook her head. “I’m a fish!” 

“So where are you from?” Bepo asked.

“Here!” She giggled into her hands. “I’m a fish!”

Ikkaku pushed the boys aside. “Little girl, you can’t be from here. This is our home and we have never seen you before. Can you tell us where you are really from? We might be able to bring you back,”

“I’m from here,” The girl repeated. “I’m a fish!” She then started to run down the hallway, towards the captain’s quarters.

“Get back here!” The Heart Pirates ran after the child, hoping to be able to stop her in time before their captain was disturbed.

“So all twenty of you are unable to capture a child roaming around the sub?” 

The Heart Pirates froze in place. The little girl was clinging to Law’s leg like a child would to a parent. She still had an innocent smile on her face as if she had not doomed the crew to the wrath of the Surgeon of Death. 

“We’re sorry, captain!” The crew apologized.

“Captain?” Shachi asked. “What are you going to do to the girl?” 

“Nothing,” Law answered.

“But captain, this is no place to raise a kid!” Jean Bart pointed out.

“She doesn’t need to be raised,” Law smirked, amused. “Haven’t you figured her identity out yet?”

“All she’s been doing is claiming that she’s a fish,” Penguin informed.

“I’m a fish!”

“What is the name of our submarine?” Law questioned.

“The Polar Tang,” Bepo said.

“And what is a tang?”

“A tang is a fish,” Shachi answered. “Oh,” He looked down to the girl. “You’re the Polar Tang’s Klabautermann?”

The girl, Polar Tang, nodded. “Yup!”

“But that means something bad is gonna happen to the submarine!” Bepo panicked.

“Polar Tang is just bored,” Law assured him. “Nothing bad is going to happen to the submarine any time soon,”

“I’m sorry!”

“So weak-willed!”

“Back to my original question,” Law said. “All twenty of you were unable to capture a child roaming around the sub? What if it was an actual enemy?”

“They were all lazing around,” Polar Tang claimed. “No one was doing work. They were all in the rec room,”

“Is that so?” Law picked up Kikoku while sporting an evil slasher grin.


End file.
